With the rapid development of display technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as flat-panel display, become more and more widely applied in high-performance display fields due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, non-radiation, low manufacturing cost, etc.
An LCD is a passive luminescent device and requires a backlight unit (BLU) to provide a light source for the LCD, so that the LCD can display images. The BLU may include a light source and a light guide plate (LGP); the light source is disposed facing an incident surface of the LGP; and the LGP is configured to guide the transmission direction of light beams emitted from the light source and convert a line or point light source into a surface light source. The LGP is a key component of the BLU, has the main function of reasonably guiding the scattering direction of light, and hence provides the surface light source with high brightness and good uniformity for an LCD panel.